More Wizards Needed: Book One
by Proffessor Prongs
Summary: Annabelle Mason is just in time for her first year at Hogwarts... and a deadly game. Her friends and allys are in the midst of another dark time. But even though Voldemorts gone he stil remains the Lord of Roldophus Jr. And Artestria "Waterlily " . The uprising of the death eaters are coming to be and a new prophecy will arise. This is the firstninstallment of More Wizards Needed.
1. Chapter 1

I need You to submit your own Wizards

Just Answer all these questions

Name:

House:

Appearance:

Personality:

Pet?:

Play Quidditch?:

What Broom:

Casual clothes:

Favorite/best Class:

Worst class:

Favorite shop in Diagon Alley/hogsmeade:

History:

Family:

Member of the D.A:

Patronus:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Congratulations to the person who created the character Jasmine smith and Minicheder who created Annabelle Mason. I will be posting the first chapter soon so keep a look out. By the way this story takes place after the war in the year please no request's to be in relationships with character's like Neville , Harry , Ron, Hermione etc. Unless their friends with their children, but I'm perfectly happy with making relationships with any second generation kids.(the story starts in Albus's first year so be aware this is AFTER the battle of Hogwarts)

Keep making characters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Annabelle stepped onto the platform and walked straight through the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten as she had done countless times when her two brothers were starting Hogwarts , they are now in their fourth years in Ravenclaw.

Now it is her turn to step on the scarlet steam engine for the first time to become a witch. She now cradled her ginger cat, Biscuits and stroked his soft fur. "Have a good year ."said her mother " And don't let your brother's bother you ," said her dad chuckling "Oh and remember when –uh, it's a full moon, contact Headmistress McGonagall okay?"

"Yes sir." She said remembering that fateful day when that werewolf attacked her . Every month since she was nine she had been locked in the cellar during the full moon for her transformation. But soon she pushed the thought out of her mind , gave one last hug to my parents and found an empty compartment . Soon another girl walked in , she had long brown hair and olive skin with dazzling green eyes , "Hi , I'm Jasmine Smith .what's your name?" "I'm Annabelle. Annabelle Mason." Looking up at her with her blue eyes.

"So," she said "what house do you want to be in?" said Jasmine ignoring the small girl's arms that had long scars on them. "Preferably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Gryffindor would be my first choice, seeing as my brothers are in Ravenclaw." suddenly a boy with messy black hair and green eye's walked stumbled in.

"Hi , um ,do you mind me staying here for a while, my brother James is mad at me for setting off his filibuster fireworks in his compartment." He said panting .He sat down "I'm Albus by the way , Albus Potter." I raised my eyebrows amazed ,'He was the chosen ones son!' I thought. "What's your name?" Albus said to Jasmine "Oh, "she said blushing a bit, "I'm Jasmine and this is Annabelle."

She said jerking her head towards me. As suddenly as Albus came in another girl came in with red bushy hair and blue eyes. " There you are Al." she said. "Hey Rose, this is Jasmine and Annabelle." Said Albus. "Hello, well you should probably put on your robes I expect well be arriving soon." The girls changed while Albus waited outside the door . Then suddenly the train came to a stop , and a crowd of people shoved by and out onto the platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" said a huge man with a graying brown beard.

"Hey Hagrid!" said Albus "Hello Albus, Rose. Who are yeh friends here?" said Hagrid. "This is Annabelle and Jasmine , we met on the train." Said Rose, following Hagrid down a steep narrow passage. They turned a bend to see a black glossy lake , and about fifty small boats. "Four ter a boat.!" Said Hagrid Albus, Rose Annabelle and Jasmine climbed into a boat . "FORWARD!" boomed Hagrid and the boats moved to reveal a magnificent castle. Then they came to a stop in some sort of underground port. The kids filled out and Hagrid opened the doors to reveal a magnificent entry hall , and an elderly witch Annabelle supposed was Professor McGonagall , "Hello , and welcome to Hogwarts. Now you will enter the great Hall to be sorted into , Gryffindor ,Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw or Slytherin." She said "Follow me."

They entered the Great Hall and Annabelle saw her brother's clapping madly from the Ravenclaw tables. They lined up and Professor McGonagall bought out a stool and a tattered old wizards hat.

Professor McGonagall opened a scroll and started to call out names. "Brillhart, Grace." A brown haired girl walked slowly up and then tripped on a step . Making the Hall giggle profusely. She sat on the stool with the hat on for a moment then "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat . The girl smiled and ran to the Hufflepuff table happily. "Richards, Elizabeth." A tall girl with Silvery blond braids smoothly walked up and was immediately put in Slytherin. "Richards, Tanya." Who looked almost exactly like Elizabeth walked up and was put into Ravenclaw. "Potter , Albus." Albus walked up nervously and sat there for a solid three minutes until Finally the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers , then Jasmine was called. "Gryffindor!" yelled the hat . "Mason, Annabelle." Annabelle slowly walked up and placed the hat on her head . "Hmm, " said the hat in her ear ," I wonder where to put you? A werewolf I see , very brave you must be. Or perhaps Ravenclaw, very bright and with your brothers as well. Yes I remember them too." "Well, better be …. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

"GRYFFINDOR!" says the sorting hat. Annabelle sighed in relief and ran to sit with Albus , Rose and Jasmine. Soon another boy was called and made a Ravenclaw and his name was Scorpius Malfoy .He was pale and had neat white blond hair and wore a grin. Annabelle thought he was very handsome but quickly had that thought passed when the table had filled with food and the goblets full of sparkling cider.

A boy with black hair and a pointed face was talking to Albus , " I was so relieved when I was put into Gryffindor. I'm Franklin Longbottom. My mum and dad are Neville and Luna Longbottom , I was named after me grandfather." Annabelle knew that Neville Longbottom taught Herbology and also that Luna Longbottom is the editor of the Quibbler and also taught History of Magic.(Professor Bins had finally retired after the war)suddenly all the food had vanished and in it's place desserts of every kind.

The talk turned to magical creatures , and when James had asked her opinion of werewolves she pretended to have not heard and stared at her bowl of strawberry ripple ice cream. All too soon the plates had wiped away and Professor McGonagall had stood up "Welcome to Hogwarts , and welcome back. This year we have very special plans , due to a lack of a proper winner so many years ago we are going to be once again housing the Tri-wizard Tournament." The great Hall suddenly erupted with whispers and gasps."Let us please welcome the students of Bauxbatons Academy of Magic." The doors of the hall burst open and girls wearing blue silk uniforms came walking gracefully into the hall, followed by a very VERY tall woman wearing a lot of jewelry. They stopped and the filed into the Ravenclaw table."Next , let us welcome our friends from the north , the Durmstrang students. A group of boys and young men came striding in with large wooden staffs and thick wool cloaks. Lead by none other than Igor Karkaroff . The durmstrang boys then took a seat at Slytherin table. Karkaroff and MadameMaxime sat down on either side of Professor McGonagall and Hagrid put his arm around Madame Maxine and she looked down at him and smiled."They got married ya know!"said James.

"Now that we have all been seated , I shall discuss some guidelines. The tasks have been modified so ,er certain safety hazards are no longer hazards. But, first years should note that you should take caution if you wish to enter , the tasks are not deadly but , they are dangerous." Then rolled out a large pewter "This is the goblet and Goblet of Fire ,Simply write your name on a piece of parchment and put it into the Goblet , you will have by the end of tomorrow to enter. Do not do so lightly. Now of to bed." "First years !" Rang the voice of Colin Creevy the son of Dennis Creevy. The Gryffindor first years followed Colin around a lot of corners through tapestries and a few trap doors until they reached a painting of a very fat woman "Pig Farts" said Colin the first years giggled and followed Colin inside.


	5. Chapter 5

They entered a large circular room with a large crackling fire and squashy arm chairs. There were many tables and two spiral staircases , leading to what Annabelle supposed were the dormitories. "This is the Gryffindor common room , boys your dormitories up the stairs to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up." Jasmine , Annabelle and Rose walked up that stairs to their dorm. They were sharing with three other girls, one, Named Sarah McDonald She had dark brown hair a big baby blue eyes, and a girl called Rosie Marsh who had very short brown hair and green eyes. There wasn't much time for talking, so all the girls crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Albus had met four boys while he spent his first night in his dormitory, Franklin Longbottom ,Zain Zaywood who had a chiseled face and superman styled black hair with blue eyes, Salvatore Andolini he looked Italian or perhaps Sicilian , with black hair and bright green eyes), Angus Fletcher he was very short and skinny with strawberry blonde hair that seemed to change color every minute and blue (or was it brown) eyes he might have been a metamorphagus. And finally Cedric Pine, with curly black hair and amber colored eyes framed with square glasses, and he kept on making jokes about everything.

Albus nervously flattened his hair as he always did around new people, especially when they knew his dad. It was always "Wow, your dad is awesome!" or "You're Harry Potters son right?". Albus tried to be nice about it and say "Yeah, I'm Albus. How are you?". But all people did was compare him to his dad, Albus personally hated how everyone said "Oh you look just like your father!" and sometimes even "I think we can expect great things from you as well , Mr. Potter." But Albus was happy that no one mentioned it , even though he always heard whispers break out as he passed. "That's Albus Potter !" "You know Harry Potters son." But the boys in his dormitory said nothing, they smiled and joked and Albus finally felt the burden of expectance being lifted. He bid them good night and slept peacefully.

When Scorpius entered the Ravenclaw common room he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wouldn't be sleeping in that cold dark dungeon his father always described. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, and broke the curse of the Malfoy Slytherin clan. Yes, he was a Malfoy but not a death eater or bully to Gryffindor's. He was Scorpius Malfoy the kind, smart Ravenclaw friend to anyone who would let him. You see, Scorpius was always shunned from play as a child playing with his father's old school friends, children. So he turned to books for comfort , and books were always there. He had learned so much after he realized those daft Slytherin dunderheads were rude, arrogant and foolish. His mother had always bought him the books he wanted , and he had a fully stocked library stuffed in his trunk. He had already made a friend, Ray Lorencio. He was short, pale and thin with shaggy light brown hair with tinges of blue and silver, and golden eye's with silver pupils. The first thing he had ever told Scorpius was that he was a metamorphagus and a muggle born. His parent had put him in the care of his aunt Valen who was scared of his constant changing hair and eyes so she dumped him in a hospital for mental people , he said until Professor Longbottom came to get him he was locked in a room for three months with food being shoved through a dog flap because the doctors couldn't find out why his hair and eye's kept changing color. The room he lived in had a bed , a padded floor and walls and no windows. His parents had been killed in a plane crash while he'd been locked up and his Aunt had left for the states in fear that he would track her down. Scorpius felt almost lucky that he'd been shunned by his peers , because Ray's life sounded dreadful. But Ray was never sad , his eyes were always bright , and he was nearly always grinning. Scorpius had asked why , and all he'd say was that it was because Hogwarts was his home and he was finally where he belonged. But whenever Scorpius mentioned summer holidays ( or any holidays) his smile would vanish and he'd change the subject. They headed up to the dorm and instantly fell to sleep dreaming pleasant dreams, all…. except one.

Annabelle tossed and turned , she was having another nightmare. She was tearing through the woods and panting hard. The brush and branches struck her legs and hands , and she heard snarling behind her. She had known there were creatures in the woods behind her house, but not of this sort. She had been taking a peaceful midnight stroll with her cat Biscuits, but suddenly she heard footsteps and growling. She looked up and a huge hairy beast with blood tickling from its mouth, loomed over her. It swiped her arm and she felt a burning pain. It made her fall back and she started to run. The werewolf chased her as she tore through the woods blindly, she was struck with branches but she kept running , her breath was misty and the were wolf was not losing pace… but Annabelle was. She tripped over a large fallen branch and fell forward making a huge gash on her shoulder. The werewolf caught up easily, Annabelle still on the ground was petrified with fear , she turned over and tried to crawl away and run home but the werewolf lunged and she felt excruciating pain in her hip, and screamed in pain and anguish. The werewolf had bitten her and showed no signs of letting up as its claws rips at her arms as it held her down when she struggled against it. Then there was a distant howl and the werewolf let go of her and ran off to meet the howler. Annabelle blacked out, then woke with a start covered in sweat and shivered pulling up the covers. It was a full moon tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jasmine woke up Annabelle was gone , she brushed her thick brown hair out of her eyes and yawned. She brushed her hair and shook Rose , Rosie and Sarah awake. They all pulled on their ties and Jasmine didn't bother putting her robes on. She was more preppy anyway. The four girls headed to breakfast laughing and joking but Jasmine had her thoughts somewhere else. That Albus boy. He was quite handsome and smart. Plus he was famous, but that was just a bonus. Jasmine saw him come in with Cedric and Franklin. All smiling and talking , but at the back of her mind was another thought. Where was Annabelle. She hadn't been in the dormitory or the Great Hall. Where could she be? The bell rang , and she Rose and Sarah headed to Transfiguration. Jasmine half expected Annabelle to burst in apologizing for being late. But it never happened , then charms, and potions , and history of Magic and even broomstick Lessons. Which went quite well , her broom immediately flew to her hand and she was very good at handling the broom. She didn't see her at lunch or Herbology. Jasmine was starting to worry.

Scorpius was having a great first day. He and Ray were the only two to transfigure the needles into matches in transfiguration and he had brewed a perfect cure for boils in potions. He especially liked Broomstick Lessons where they sped around the grounds swerving around each other. Ray was also good at catching the balls they threw. But he had known it was too good to last. At lunch he received a letter from home , but it was scarlet and had a black wax seal. "Oh no!" he moaned "Hey look!" said a fourth year "Malfoy's got a howler!" Scorpius reddened. But he opened it because it would just be worse if he waited. "SCORPIUS MALFOY! " bellowed the letter "HOW COULD YOU BREAK THE CYCLE OF THE MALFOY FAMILY'S SLYTHERIN TRADITION! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME!WE MIGHT AS WELL DISINHERIT YOU, I AM ABSOLUTLY DISGUSTED!" Scorpius was close to tears , all he did was not be in Slytherin. "I EXPECT A LETTER EXPLAINING HOW THIS HAPPENED AND YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT. Signed ,

Draco Malfoy"

The Hall was silent. This never happened at Hogwarts. Not ever was a parent this upset about the house choice , not even as much as the Blacks when Sirius was put in Gryffindor. Mind you they did almost disinherit him. But never carried it out. Scorpius ran from the Hall strait to the common room. He ripped out a piece of parchment a scrawled "Whats so wrong with me not being in Slytherin? Are you really that mad , if you are going to be mad at anyone be mad at the sorting hat , he is the one that put me there. If you are going to disinherit me I can't believe it's something as petty as this. Send me an owl back with your answer.

Most Sincerely ,

Scorpius"

Annabelle had discussed things with Professor MacGonagol and she was to stay in a special room in the infirmary for her transformation. She had been there all day. It had padded walls and a small table with a cauldron of wolfs bane potion. The room had no windows and the three foot thick stone door had been locked for hours. She checked her watch.9:00 pm they were all eating dinner , probably desert by now. And she felt it. The headache and cramps , that always came before transformation. She leaned against the walls , she was sitting and waited. She woke with a start , in the room and checked her watch. 11:57pm "Almost time ."she thought sadly. Then it happened , she felt her spine pain fully crack and elongate into the curved one of a K-9 her face was stretching into a long snout . And her clothes ripped into strips of cloth as her feet turned to clawed monstrous things and she sprouted hair everywhere. She moaned in pain and waited for her mind to go blank. Then her emense ears heard the school bell tower strike twelve and her instincts kicked in. She threw herself at the wall head first and smashed painfully into it with her shoulder trying to break her confined space. She did this again and again until she stood up panting wildly bleeding from her head and arms , and crumpled to the ground still a werewolf , and blacked out after hours of what seemed endless clawing and banging on the walls and door. Annabelle woke up, in the Hospital wing surrounded in curtains to block her from sight. Her head throbbed and her arm was in a sling. She saw a mirror and she had a large bandage around her forehead , and her good hand was gnarled with cuts and bruises. Then the nurse came in and knelt over her "You were quite the feisty one ," she chuckled " here drink this". She held up a cup to her lips and she drank the ghastly liquid that tasted like sewer water and old socks.

"That's it , now get some rest ." said the nurse "You're in for a rough recovery."

Albus too, had wondered where Annabelle had gone, he was worried. She was a nice girl, rather attractive too . She had been so polite to him even after she had found out who his dad was. It had been three days since he'd seen her , he was worried something had happened to her. But then the door s to the great hall opened and she walked in to have breakfast. A wave a relief washed over him , he waved to her and patted the seat next to him for her to sit. When she got closer though, he noticed that she was rather battered. She had a large cut on her fore head and her left arm in a sling with a purple bruise on her pale cheek bone to match. "What happened ?" he demanded a little more harsh than implied. "Oh, " she said "I…" she looked anxious , like she was hiding something. "Come with me." She said quickly. She half dragged him into a broom cupboard and whispered "You mustn't tell anyone! Swear it!" she said hoarsely. Albus realized this must be important so he nodded "Annabelle , what's happened?" she looked terrified at the thought of something but he put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Okay. "she said "I'm a … " she faltered thinking it through "yes?" said Albus eagerly "I'm a … werewolf." She breathed "My transformation was three days ago , you must swear not to tell anyone! Promise?" Albus was flabbergasted , how had she become a werewolf? "I promise." Said Albus "but you must tell me how it happened , how did you get bitten?" She looked scared and frail as if the thought was too horrible to think about. But she finally spoke "It was when I was nine." And she told him everything, from the walk to the attack and everything in between. Albus looked horrified , and said "You're really brave , you know that. Thanks for telling me , it must've been horrible." She gave a small smile , then they walked to transfiguration together . Both feeling a Little better .


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius woke up in the Ravenclaw dorm, that Sunday thinking of something that he had received in the mail. A letter from his parents, it wasn't a Howler this time but twice as depressing.

To Scorpius,

We have discussed it and have decided it best to disown you, I am sorry to disclose this but no Malfoy is fit to disgrace of waving any flag other than Slytherin. Please do not return to Malfoy Manor this summer. But we will leave you with your Gringotts vault and belongings.

Best Wishes,

Draco and Astoria Malfoy

and

Mary Lou Hopkirk

Department of Magical Family Disputes

Annabelle was soon well and happy after about a week of recovery, and the bruises were gone and arm fully capable. It was October and nearing Halloween. The Great Hall was being decorated and her Albus , Rose and Jasmine had had many visits to Hagrid's House. They quidditch teams had been chosen and Jasmine and Albus had made the team as Chaser(Jasmine) and Seeker(Albus). The first game was scheduled for Halloween and Gryffindor was versing Ravenclaw and to everyones sprise Scorpius Malfoy and a boy called Ray Lorencio had made the team as Beater (Scorpius) and Seeker (Ray). Almost everyone was surprised that four first years had made their house teams, no one since Albus;s dad had ever done it.

Albus was happy that Annabelle had shared her secret , and felt special that no one else knew. He also was surprised and delighted he head made the Quidditch team his dad had been a Quidditch star , now maybe he really could live up to his expectations. One day he Annabelle and Jasmine had been in the Library doing homework and thay came across something stuffed in one of Albus's fathers old book. A piece of parchment. They discarded it and kept working they were reading out load and came over a line "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then words appeared on the parchment and slowly a map of Hogwarts's secret passage ways and even where people currently were. They saw Madame Pince approaching and , doing as the map instructed, whispered "Mischief Managed." And the map was wiped clean.

Jasmine was astounded by what they had had found the other day and pondered on why it was in Albus's dad's old books. It must've been his dad's she thought, how else could it have gotten in there? She got up and collected her things then headed to the dorm for bed why James and Sal were planning a prank on Professor Plottabio the Potions professor. She was about to walk in the door when she realized she'd left her Defence against the Dark Arts Essay in the common room, she headed down stairs but ran into to something that didn't seem to be there at all, something invisible.

It was finally Halloween and the feast was soon, the students of Hogwarts were anxiously awaiting it whilst smelling the delicious scent of baking pumpkin and apple pies. As the bell rang for the end of the day all of the students joined the festivities at once , all except one. Scorpius sat alone in the common room with Ray, who sat comforting him about the letter. Scorpius was depicting what he was going to do when he left Hogwarts for the summer , where would he live? Who would care for him. Ray said that thay could live together , but the only problem was, that Ray had nowhere to go either, but as soon as Scorpius got his head on strait and thought things through he had an idea,"What if we made friends with Albus Potter , and maybe they'd let us live with them." After a lot of thinking and plotting and planning , Scorpius and Ray had made an oath to be friends with Albus Potter.

Annabelle was sitting on the grounds finishing her transfiguration homework when she spotted two boy's coming towards her, it was Scorpius and Ray. " Hello," said Scorpius. "Hi," said Annabelle. "So , I was thinking , we havn't met so I decided I should introduce myself. I'm Scorpius , Scorpius … um… " his voice trailed off, she had heard that he'd been disowned , word travels really fast at Hogwarts . "Scorpius Lorencio." He finished "This is my brother Ray Lorencio." The two bot's exchanged gleeful glances , like they were sharing some inside joke. "Hi, I'm Annabelle Mason, you're the new Ravenclaw Beater Right?" said Annabelle politely. "Yeah , so… er, you want me to help you with that," he said pointing to her homework "I've already finished." Surely he meant well, thought Annabelle . He is probrably just shaken up from everything he's gone through. So she said "Sure , I don't get how the kettle transfigures into a snail."

Albus stared up at Jasmine from under the invisibility cloak, he was hoping to try out the map that night, totally busted. "How did you get THAT?" she whispered frantically. "It was my dad's , he gave it to me last year for my birthday." "And where might you be going at," she checked her watch, "Ten o' clock at night?" "Um… the….er… Hagrids?" he said unsurely. Strangely her face broke into a grin. "I'm coming too!"

**A/N So a nice twist there eh? Marauders map AND invisibilty cloak. Two for two. Plus Jasmines gone totally bad girl. Lets see what this turns out to be. REMEMBER, I STILL NEED ENEMIES AND KEEP UPLOADING CHARACTERS **


	8. Chapter 8

Albus let her crouch underneath the cloak and the walked slowly towards Hagrids hut. She is smirking like this was something very normal, sneaking out at night. The reached Hagrids front door and heard the raspy howls of Fang, Hagrids old boarhound. Albus knocked, and soon the enormous Hagrid came into view, he looked certainly happy… and this could mean only one thing, he has a new pet.

Annabelle was in the common room late that night and had fallen asleep on top of her Charms book. Suddenly a slender hand shook her awake. "What, huh?" said Annabelle looking around groggily. Behind her a girl with long waist length blond hair dazzling blue eyes and long dark eyelashes. Annabelle was sure she was part vela. She was tall and skinny, and was smiling nervously, showing her bright pearly teeth. "Um, Hi. I was just waking you up to see if you wanted to go back to your dormitory. She had a kind silky voice that was pretty nervous and shaky. "Um, thanks." Said Annabelle "What's your name, you look familiar." "I'm Brooke Waterlily. You're Annabelle right?" Annabelle had recognized her from the sorting." Yeah," she got up and headed up the stairs. Brooke followed. She was in the dormitory next to hers. The other First year girl's dorm. "Night!" said Brooke brightly. "Goodnight" said Annabelle yawning.

Ray woke up in the soft bluish gray hue of the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory. He got up, shook Scorpius awake, and looked in the mirror. His eyes were still amber and hair still dark, he decided to have a little fun with himself today, he turned his hair silver white and straitened the curls. His skin tanned a smidge darker and his eyes shone a brilliant violet purple. He put on some jeans and an old t-shirt, and then slipped on his old trainers. Saturdays, you didn't have to wear your robes. Scorpius got up and looked at Ray, "Wow, you look different!" he said stifling a yawn. Scorpius pulled on one of his only muggle shirts, an old baby blue oxford shirt, and some khaki pants. Along with some of Ray's shoes, which were dirty red converse . His hair, was almost as light as Rays' and was messy from sleep, it looked almost like Albus's hair.

Albus and Jasmine had returned late last night, and had many scratches and rips in their clothes from Hagrids new pet, a huge dangerous and highly flammable baby chimaera. At breakfast they told everyone. " My dad said Hagrid once had a baby dragon." Said Albus nursing one of his injuries. " He actually showed you a real live chimaera?" spurted out Annabelle. " Yep, and it was real ugly and smallish, with fur in the front, scales in the back and a scorpion tail." Said Jasmine looking disgusted. "Ah, good old Hagrid." Said Albus wincing a little as he looked at a particularly nasty cut.

Scorpius and Ray took a stroll onto the cool breezy grounds and took a seat underneath a large tree, watching the giant squid squirt water from it's beak. Scorpius had brought his broomstick, a gleaming polished Firebolt 7. Ray was a magnificent flyer and, so was Scorpius. They took turns swooping over the lake, taunting the giant squid. Scorpius then noticed Albus potter, and his group of friends, Jasmine, Annabelle and Sal Andolini. He landed perfectly on the banks of the lake and approached the foursome cheerfully. " Hey Scorpius, up for a little broomstick racing?" said Albus " I've brought my broomstick, and I see you've been just as lucky to have a Firebolt 7." Scorpius grinned, "I guess this one will be relying totally on skill." "I guess so!" Scorpius said sarcastically sad. The group walked to the banks of the lake and finally decided on the route " We go across the lake and come around the whomping willow and come back here. First one to make it back wins." Said Scorpius intelligibly. "Agreed?" said Scorpius "Agreed." They mounted their brooms and Ray counted to three " One… Two… Three… GO!"

Albus kicked off from the ground, and shot about fifty feet above the lake. Feeling the icy wind ripple his already untidy hair was exhilarating, and they were off. Scorpius at his heels, Albus swerved underneath him and saw his reflection in the glossy black lake. Up ahead he saw the whomping willow getting nearer.

Scorpius was urging his broom faster and finally came level with Albus. They reached the Whomping Willow at the exact same moment and that is when the chaos broke out. The thick braches twisted menacingly as Scorpius weaved through them. He saw Albus ducking and swerving to avoid any collisions, and then they both had cleared the tree and headed back.

Albus was almost out of the tree's reach when a spindly branch made one last attempt to unseat him. The branch flicked upward in a blur, tipping the edge of the broomstick like a bucking bronco. It threw Albus into the icy wind with him clawing the air desperately. Now, Albus was a good hundred feet from the surface of the lake, and Annabelle Jasmine Sal and Ray were all yelling at Scorpius who was well ahead of Albus. Scorpius swerved in an about face and saw Albus falling.

Scorpius speeded through the air in a desperate attempt to catch Albus. Only fifty feet left and he would be plunged into the lake. Scorpius urged his broom to go its maximum speed. 40 feet left. He was getting closer. 30 feet left. Scorpius was only fifty yards away. 20 feet left. Scorpius had his heart in his throat. 10 feet left. Scorpius yelled " Albus!". 5 feet left. Scorpius plunged into a vertical dive after Albus. Albus fell head on into the icy lake. Scorpius screamed "NO!"

Icy water gnawed at Albus's limbs. The impact had sent him deep into the water, and he could feel the pressure closing in on him. He couldn't see the surface, only murky green depths. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. The cold closed in on him, drowning him in its icy abyss. He drifted into unconsciousness.

Scorpius dived into the water after Albus still on his broom, knowing that its special features would keep it from damaging it. He swam desperately and saw Albus floating slowly toward the surface, no doubt unconscious. Scorpius grabbed his numb hand and pulled Albus to the surface and then saw the grindylows. About twenty of them surrounded them and started to attack Scorpius. He tried to pry them off to no avail, finally grabbing his wand and sending the only spell he could think off. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a blast of silver was extending from his wand morphing into a silver white Bald Eagle that swooped around the grindylows making them flee. He swam with all his might and pulled Albus to shore, sputtering and coughing up water.

All Albus could see were Scorpius, Ray and Annabelle kneeling over him. He was freezing cold and wet. He was trembling madly and his teeth chattering. He slowly sat up and said "Who won?" sarcastically at least. "Come on let's get to the common room before you both freeze." Said Annabelle. Albus saw that Scorpius was also shivering, his lips were blue and cloths soaking. He also carried the two broomsticks. They all headed up to the common room and Albus said Goodbye to  
>Scorpius at the fat lady.<p>

Scorpius and Ray tramped back to the Ravenclaw Tower and Albus changed into his pajamas and sat by the crackling fire with Ray. "That was fun." Said Ray "Yeah, if you think drowning is fun." Said Scorpius mournfully. "Now how am I going to make friends with Albus?" Ray looked amazed "Scor, you saved the guys life! And you're worried that he won't be your friend? HA! The hat must of thought you were book smart not people smart!" Scorpius thought about this. Ray was right.

Albus sat down in the common room warming by the fire. Scorpius had saved his life, maybe dad was wrong about him, maybe he's not all bad like his father.

And for the first time in recorded history, two people, on the same night at the same time in different places, became best friends without even knowing.

**A/N BOOM-BAH! Oh yeah! it's my birthday, it's my birthday! Can I hear an Amen! Whew, that was exhilarating. Till the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Albus was sitting in the Great Hall eating bacon dully. Last night had been scary, he had almost been killed. But scorpius saved him. Sundays were usually fun, and now Albus had a new best friend, they had planned to go to the owlery to send a letter to Albus's family, to ask if Scorpius and Ray could come home with him for Christmas holidays. Soon the Doors opened and Scorpius emerged from the entry hall with Ray. "Hey! Scorpius, Ray, over here!" he called Scorpius jogged over. Ray with his dark curls and his amber eyes, was back to normal. " So, after breakfast, right?" said Scorpius anxiously. "yup."

Annabelle wasn't going home for Christmas, her mum and dad were going to visit her cousin Renee in Iceland, who had just had a baby. So she signed up to stay at Hogwarts. Most of her friends weren't staying though. The only person in Gryffindorr she knew was staying was Jasmine. Which was good, so she had someone to talk holidays came fast, she had heard that Scorpius and Ray were going he home with Albus. And Gyffindorr tower was pretty much empty, except for her, Jasmine, and three other fourth years.

Scorpius was very excited to meet Albus's dad and family. It would be nice to meet them. The Hogwarts express was almost back to kings cross, and he and Ray were chowing down on licorice wands. Soon the train stopped and he and Ray grabbed their trunks and heaved them onto the platform. Albus was waiting for them, and so was his dad Harry Potter, " Hello Scorpius, and Ray, is it? I'm Albus's dad. You can call me Mr. Harry or Mr. Potter. Whatever you prefer. " Scorius starred up at him, this was the great Harry Potter. His dad had tolds him- no, not his dad, Draco malfoy, had told him that he was an ugly git. But he seemed like a friendly man, and fatherly. " shall we go then, father?" said Albus said " Of course Al, hang on tight!" Albus grabbed his dads hand, so Albus did and Ray caught on fast. Suddenly Scorpius felt as if he was beingpushed through a small tube. And soon it was over. They had landed in a quant little garden, infront of a large cottage on the outskirts of a forest. "Welcome" said harry "to the Potter residence."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry guys, but I have a lot of characters now, and I don't need anymore. So character submission is closed. Please still review and give my story feedback. Okay here's the next chapter.**

Al's house was large. Two stories, big garden and a huge quidditch field in the meadow. They lived in an old wizarding village. Al's mum came out, her name was Ginny Potter, with red hair and a young girl at her heels named Lily, she's Albus's little sister. "Welcome!" said Mrs. Potter. "We hope you'll like it here." she said "Al wouldn't shut up about you guys!". A tall red haired boy walked out of the house. He looked about 14. "I'm James, but you can call me awesome." Mr. Potter looked over "Shut up Mr. Awesome! We have guests." He turned to me" Come on Scorpius, let's go inside."

The common room was quiet, me and Jasmine were cooking anything we could spear on a toasting fork over the fire. Marshmallows, English muffins and some rolls. We spent our days trudging out in the snow going to the library and wandering the corridors. On the day before Christmas eve, I got a parcel. "Go on Annabelle, open it!" said Jasmine. "Fine. But if it's from my parents I don't want you to see it.".I said as I As I unwrapped it. "Whoa. Wonder what it is?" I say. Inside was a wooden box, about the size of a watch case. I slowly opened it's top and a note was lying on top. It read:

" Find the Whomping willow, go underneath it and meet me the at 12:00pm on new years eve. Bring the enclosed items. Don't worry about getting caught. I'll meet you there.

Sincerely,

Brooke Waterlily"

I looked in the box. There was a tiny vile of purple liquid, a small package of silver dust, a few brown dead leaves and a golden necklace with a tiny hour glass dangling from a gold chain. I flipped the card over to see if there was anything else. It read:

"When you are about to leave the common room, drink the purple potion. It will cast a disillusionment charm on you. Then when you get to the whomping willow sprinkle the powder on the ground to calm it down. Please come, you are in danger! Be careful, people might be watching you."

"Do you think I should go?" said Annabelle "I don't know Anna, it sounds pretty dodgy, but if you want, I go with you." She looked pretty shaken up. "no, there's onlly enough potion for one person. You'd get in trouble. But, yes, I'm going."

Inside Albus's house was grand. There was a huge dining room and living room with a big fireplace. Everything was big and open. Unlike my old residences at Malfoy Manor, which was always dark and cold. "Come on, Scor. I'll show you to our room. You too Ray.". All three of us tramped up the stairs and down the hall to Al's room. The wall's were painted powder blue and the bedspread was a yellow quilt with snitches stitched into it. Two extra beds had been made by magic, mine had a dark blue blanket and Ray's had a gold colored blanket. Al's room was cozy, it had a small fire place and a mahogany desk in the corner. He'd told me this was the room he'd had when he was little and didn't want to change so there was still a little mobile the displayed broomsticks and snitches that magically moved round and round. Al's walls were plastered with Britain United Quidditch posters and pictures of his family. Mr. Potter emerged in the doorway "how are we settling in? we hope you'll both be comfortable, later my friends Ron and Hermione are coming over with some of Al's cousins. "Uncle Ron is coming? And Aunt Hermione?" exclaimed Albus "Yup, they're staying for the holidays, and Rose and Hugo are coming, so is Mrs. And , Bill, Charlie and some of my old Hogwarts mates. Seamus, Neville ,and Dean."

"Annabelle WAKE UP! It's CHRISTMAS!" I heard Jasmine yelling up to the empty dormitory. "Coming!" I pulled on my bathrobe and slippers and raced down the stairs to the large pile of presents for me. "Man, you really have to go to bed earlier, you sleep in _forever_.". I laughed and picked up the first package from my parents, it was a homemade fudge tower and a small bag of galleons. The note said "Merry Christmas honey, buy yourself an owl. Love Mummy and dad.". I smiled mum and dad always got her sweet presents, the next one said "To Annabelle from the Smiths" Jasmine spotted the parcel. "Oh, no. they've sent you a Smith Gift." I laughed and tore open the package; there was a small treacle tart, a chocolate frog and red and gold wool mittens. Along with a jar of honey badger Anti-venom, "what's with the anti- venom?" Jasmine sighed "They have a phobia of snakes; they run an apothecary in diagon alley." Next, there was a baby pygmy puff from Ray, a gyro-scope from my brother Matt, a sneakscope from my other brother Todd and a stuffed Gryffindor lion from Albus. "I wonder who'll be picked for the tri-wizard tournament, they'll be picking after break." said Jasmine as they ate their way through a roast turkey at dinner, "I dunno, hopefully someone from Gryffindor, that'd be nice."

As Annabelle went to sleep, she had something nagging at her brain. "Why does Brooke think I'm in danger?" "Merry Christmas," yawned Jasmine as she went to sleep. Yes, it was a very, merry Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi guys I know its been awhile since I uploaded but things have been really crazy. But here is the next installment of More Wizards Needed.**

It was the last day of the winter holidays and Ray, Albus and Scorpius were back. We all went to the great hall for a little fun. " Hey, why don't we put our names in the triwizard cup? You know, just for fun?" said Jasmine. "Okay." Escaped my lips before I could think and then Jasmine was getting parchment out of her back and passing out quills. I took one and wrote Annabelle Mason. On the parchment. Everyone else did the same and jasmine put them all in the cup, which gobbled them up in huge flare of red fire. We smiled and shared mischievious glances. Then I focused back on the letter I got from Brooke Waterlily. Tonight was New Years Eve and I was having second thoughts. I hadn't seen her around lately, I was sure she was avoiding me. I then was shaken from my thoughts by the charms homework I was supposed to be doing. Today would be interesting no matter what.

Break at my house was the best I'd ever had. My dad put up a magical quidditch pitch and we all had a match. Kids against adults, me and Hugo as beater, James as keeper, Ray, Rose and Lily as chasers, and Scorpius as Seeker. Scorpius was going to be against my dad who was seeker on the Gryffindor team. So I wasn't sure to think. Mum was chaser with with Seamus and ( I'm glad to say) Neville, Uncle Ron was keeper, Beaters were Bill and Fleur and seeker of course was dad. The game was spectacular! Great Auntie Weasley released the snitch and it disappeared Aunt Hermione tossed up the quaffle and Uncie WEasley set the bludgers free.

Man the quidditch game was great. I played Chaser with Al's cousin Rose and his younger sister, Lily (who was twice as pretty as Mr. Potter says his wife is). When all the balls were tossed I immediately got the quaffle and weaved through the grown ups quickly and tossed it backwards to Lily. She caught it and then launched it past and we gained ten points. I dodged a bludger, then dogded Al who was chasing it down. He whipped his Firebolt 7 around then wacked toward his mum.

I couldn't believe that I was playing seeker against Harry Potter. There was no way I could catch it, not if what my dad, I mean, Draco Malfoy had told me about him. I saw a glimmer of gold turned around and saw it racing toward the opposite goal posts. Mr. Potter was on my tail then we were side by side. He glanced my way, grinning. Suddenly, he dived strait down, but the snitch was still fluttering ahead, he was trying to trick me. So I sped forward, it was just out of reach, I inched closer, just a few more inches. I leaned even more and grasped the metal ball. We had won.

"How 'bout that game back at my place?" Albus said smugly to Ray and Scorpius, As they walked back to their common room " Bye!" said Annabelle as they broke off, headed to Ravenclaw tower. They grinned and nodded. It was New years Eve, and the common room was a little fuller than usual during the winter holidays, but I was worried about Annabelle, going out to the Whomping Willow tonight. But I couldn't sneak out. Unless I had Al's cloak.

I couldn't sleep, it was 11:45 pm I should get going. I take the box from my trunk, pull on my cloak and open it. I head down to the common room, the fire is in coals, I open the portrait hole and drink the vile of potion, "Who- who goes there? –snore—" says the fat lady drowsily, who quickly nods off again. I walked quickly and silently down to the entrance hall, my adrenaline was pumping through me, I was afraid the sound of my hearts frantic beating would give me away, even though I knew no one could see me. I opened the doors and started running towards the Whomping Willow. The night was black. I drew my wand "Lumos". As I drew closer to the monstrous tree I took out the powder and sprinkled itaround on the grass. The tree stood silent and still. No one was there except a slender black shadow. It lowered it's hood to reveal none other than… Brooke Waterlily.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasmine was still in the common room, waiting for Annabelle to return. She wished that she had Al's invisibility cloak so she could follow her. If she wasn't back by half past twelve, she would go looking for her.

Al couldn't sleep, so he decieded to take a knightly stroll in the cloak. He crept down to the common room where the fire was dimming in the grate. He wrenched open the portrait hole when a voice rang out from behind him. " Going somewhere Al?", it was Jasmine. He pulled off the cloak and said, "Go away, I'm just going for a walk.". he started to pull the cloak on again, but Jasmine was in front of him in seconds. "No way I'm letting you go without me, come on, I need to make sure Annabelle is okay." Albus paused, " Why is Annabelle out there? We need to go!" . Jasmine smiled, because she could pick up the signs of a crush a mile away. " Okay lover boy. Whatever you say. She's meeting Brooke Waterlily by the whomping willow. " Albus's face fell, "Waterlily? This is not good." He quickly threw the cloak over them. " what?" asked Jasmine " The waterlily's where big supporters of Voldemort before he died. You may know them as the Lestranges." Jasmines eyes widened as he spoke the name. "Lets hurry!"

Annabelle shivered in the cold night air, "you wanted to talk with me?" she asked . " Yes. It's about something very important, follow me. She slipped down a hole at the base of the tree. Annabelle followed and they entered a small tunnel, which then opened up into a wooden house. There were footprints in the thick dust, from someone in their late teens, and also weird swirls in the dust, like from a snake. They walked up the stairs and into a small room. It was very frightening, there was dried blood spattered on the walls, floor and ceiling. Also a tall armchair sat in the middle of the room. " I'm sorry about the rooming arrangements, but this is the only place we can talk in private. There is someone threatening Hogwarts. They are old supporters of you-know-who and if they succeed it will be like it was when he ruled. I know this because the people plotting this are my parents.".

Al and Jasmine raced through the castle towards the whomping willow, when they reached the front door though, they reached Peeves. Quietly as possible they opened the door, Peeves looked around for the culprit, but seeing no one he floated off hitting the coats of armor as he went. Clear of the castle they took of the cloak and sprinted toward the willow. Reaching it, they realized that the willow didn't like people and then it started to attack. Brached launched themselves like javelins, and leaved clouded their vision, Jasmine caught hold of a branch as it pulled her into the air . Albus remember something dad had said about the whomping willow, so he charged through, getting scratched and scraped by twigs he pressed the knob on the truck and the braches stopped attacking. Then Jasmin fell from above him, "You okay?" he asked panting. " Just brilliant." She replied sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

Annabelle stood in the shrieking shack while Brooke used her wand to light a fire in the stark grate. " I'm so sorry about my parents. But …. I don't know how to say this. " she paused with a pained expression. " I think they bewitched you and your friends into putting your name in the Goblet of fire." She blurted aloud. "What?!" Annabelle was flabbergasted. " Why, I mean you-know-who is dead, the war is over, why do they want to hurt us ? We're just kids anyway ." Brooke sighed and said " I don't know, they must know something about you though, because they wouldn't do anything if they weren't sure." She stoked the fire, " Well we'll know tomorrow when McGonagall chooses the champions.". Suddenly a loud noise came from outside and two figures jumbled into the room. " Hey Annabelle, Brooke, lovely evening isn't it." Said a disgruntled Jasmine, while she help Albus to his feet. " Well no use hiding it, " said Albus, " we heard everything." Holding up a wildly popular extendable ear from Weasley Wizard wheezes inc. " I told you not to come Jasmine!" exclaimed Annabelle in a harsh whisper. "Sorry! I had to , Albus told me about _her_ family. And , we didn't want you to get in trouble, Gryffindor is in the lead!" Annabelle sighed and said " Well, what's done is done. Come on, let's go back to the dormitory." The odd foursome tramped back up to the castle underneath the very cramped invisibility cloak, and went to bed.

The next morning no one spoke about last nights excursion. Annabelle never even saw Brooke at breakfast or in transfiguration. And when dinner came along, it seemed Brooke Waterlily was missing. Professor McGonagall got up from her high chair at the staff table and Mr. Filch wheeled in the Goblet of fire. The Beaxbatons students were seated at the Ravenclaw table, a silvery haired girl sat next to one of Annabelle' s brother who looking thoroughly pleased with the seating arrangements. The Durmstrang students took refuge at the Slytherin table and everyone's attention was focused on the Goblet of fire. It suddenly burned red and a slip of paper spewed out of the cup " The Durmstrang Champion is Ludmir Balakov!" announced McGonagall the Durmstrang students applauded loudly and a burly seventeen year old walked up and received his paper then proceeded to an annex chamber. The Goblet lit up red again and another piece of paper erupted from its depths " The Beaxbatons champion is Claire Montpetit!" the Beaxbaton students clapped politely and a skinny girl about fifteen walked up gracefully and followed her previous champion inter the annex chamber. Finally the goblet shone red for a final time and professor McGonagall caught not one, but two, slips of paper "Albus- no, Anna- no" she muttered. She called the ministry wizard that oversaw the triwizard cup over and he examined the papers, finally she called out "Annabelle Mason and Albus Potter are the Hogwarts champions.". There was no applause, no cheering just silence as Annabelle stood up and made her way up to the staff table as well as Albus. Someone in the crowd clapped briefly, probrably Jasmine, thought Annabelle, a small wave of confused applause erupted and then stopped after they entered the door to the chamber.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don' suppose that these two can drop out of the tournament?" said an exasperated McGonagall when we entered the lit chamber. "Z'is is not being fair?! 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions." Said Claire, Madame Maxime nodded. "I agree, you 'ave done eet before you will do eet again. First with Potter, and now with these two." Professor McGonagall glared at her," I trust you remember the outcome of those events Olympe."

She silenced herself. "I have to say Headmistress, they must compete, after all the did put their names in." said the ministry wizard. "Yes, proceed." Said McGonagall warily. "Alright champions, I and Frivous Hospes, the Head coordinator of the tournament. There have been some changes since the last tournament, and instead of three tasks there will be four. The first task is in one month, so ready yourselves." He exited and we left back to the dorms.

When we entered the common room there was a roar of applause."how did you manage to both get picked?" shouted a fifth year that I'd never met. "Yes, how?" said Jasmine laughing. I had to admit, though, I didn't like all of this attention, and from the looks of it neither did Al, who had already gone up to his room.

After making sure no one noticed I slipped up after him and entered his room. We were alone and he sat of the window sill. "Hey." I said sliding in next to him. "I don't understand, why us. The war is over." He said still staring out into the night. "I don't know, but, we could do it, you know. Win this thing." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "No, we can't, and what about you, your condition. Besides we don't stand a chance, they know things that we won't learn for years, we couldn't even levitate something." I sighed. "I guess we'll have to learn." He looked into my eyes. His green into my blue and I could see my reflection in them.

Then he did something totally unexpected. He kissed me.

When we broke apart seconds later I blushed and he hastily got up and left. I smiled, and then hurried up to my dorm and felt happier than I had in a long time. Untill I remembered what had happened before that kiss.


End file.
